Dust type mops have been used as a popular and efficient cleaning tool for many years. One form of dust mop employs a solid cleaning head member connected to a mop handle. The mop head is used to clean, polish, or dust floor, wall or similar surfaces. Routinely a separate removable fabric or sheet or covering also known as a bonnet surrounds the head member and is actually the mop surface which engages the area to be treated. Such removable covering bonnets allow the mop to enjoy a variety of different uses, i.e. dusting, polishing, buffing, sanding, with different types of bonnet materials. In addition, when one bonnet becomes soiled or wears out, it can easily be replaced.
A problem with the use of such bonnets results from the difficulty of securing the bonnets to the head during use. As the mop is run back and forth over a surface, the bonnet tends to come loose and fall off. Existing bonnet attachment devices have not provided an effective means of ensuring that the bonnet remains secure in position on the head during use--while also providing a simple and easy means to attach, remove and reattach the bonnet.